


I'm Sorry

by Anonymous



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Dark Character, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Mental Instability, No Dialogue, No Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, no non/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is wrong. Everything about this is wrong.Her thoughts are disgusting and morally wrong. She knows this.Amicia has always been a smart girl
Relationships: Amicia de Rune & Hugo de Rune
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm Sorry

This is wrong. Everything about this is wrong.

Her thoughts are disgusting and so, _so_ morally wrong. She knows this.

Growing up, adults always told her she was too smart for age, too mature. They typically praised her intellect, fawned over her as she aced through her studies. Acting like she was going to grow up and do good for the world.

If only they knew how fucked up she is in the terrifying chasm that is her mind.

It didn’t happen all at once, she’s never truly thought she would be the one to experience such invading thoughts. She spent most of her life thinking she was normal. 

And then Hugo happened.

Hugo, her little brother who was a surprise child for her parents. A little brother she wanted nothing to do with when he was born, as ten year old little girls have much higher priorities than the new screaming baby that was stealing her parent’s love. Especially her mothers. But that was five years ago, a lot can happen in such a seemingly small period of time. 

He was now the light of her life. Trooping through her life, bringing her her damnantion. 

Hugo was special, she never thought these things about anyone else. No one made her heart crumble like Hugo, no one ever spiked this need of protecting like his little smile did. She would die for Hugo, that wasn’t even a question.

At night when he snuggles up to her, seeking his older sister’s warmth, her heart races in a way that’s not quite right. Her love for Hugo goes far beyond what would be considered a  _ normal love _ between brother and sister. That she is painfully aware. 

His little hand fits so perfectly in hers. His smile  _ still _ so bright after all they’ve faced. His curiosity of the world around him, stumbling after frogs, mimicking their ribbits.His excitement when he finds a new flower and how he absolutely demands she bends down so he can tuck it behind her ear. He was perfectly Hugo. He was _ her _ Hugo.

They'd lock her up and beat her if they knew how utterly fucked her thoughts became when she focused too much on him. 

See the thing is, she doesn’t want to share Hugo. Not even with her own mother. She also doesn’t want him to grow up. If she had it her own selfish way, Hugo would never grow up. He’d stay small and innocent forever. Always tiny enough to crawl up in her lap to ask her to sing him to sleep. Sometimes late at night, the unthinkable crosses her mind.

_ You know how you stop someone from aging? You smother them Amicia.  _

Those thoughts always result in her hugging Hugo a little tighter, willing her mind to stop. He’ll grumble in his sleep if she hugs him too tight, she justs kissing his little forehead. 

Hugo is always in her bed, always tempting those thoughts to return. Her little fighter can’t sleep in a bed by himself, too traumatized from before to sleep peacefully by himself. Their mother had a few curt comments, trying to end their sleepovers. To which she was delighted when Hugo just whined about it. Whined about not having her with him at night, because he wanted  _ her _ , not their  _ mother _ , to comfort him at night. Their mother promptly stopped complaining after. 

It’s bittersweet when Hugo is bounding up the stairs to their bed, running on the promise that she has a new story to tell him to sleep. Her little Hugo, who will grow up one day. Who will eventually not need his big sister at night. Who will find a pretty girl (or boy) to love one day in place of her. The thought makes her sick to her stomach. 

She takes solace in the fact that at least her thoughts never turn  _ that way.  _ They never turn sexual. If they ever were too, she knows she’d take her own life before allowing anything like  _ that _ to happen to her sweet Hugo. 

If only he didn’t have to grow up, so that way he could stay  _ her _ sweet,  _ little _ Hugo forever. 

_ Amicia, you know how to fix that. Take his life, just like all the lives you took in your path to protect him.  _


End file.
